


Alpha Centauri

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crowley-centric (Good Omens), Episode 4, M/M, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: In Crowley's mind, Alpha Centauri was the perfect place to spend the rest of eternity as long as Aziraphale was with him.





	Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

> For day 8: colours

Crowley may have been slightly drunk…but now was probably the perfect time to be drunk. With the end of the world in a few hours, being hunted by demons, and his angel refusing to see that all is lost, he had plenty of reasons to be drunk.

He also had many reasons to plan.

Looking at the pictures floating around the room, he immediately ruled out anywhere on earth (including Atlantis that had come back that day). He mumbled to himself as he turned his attention to the rest of the universe, “The moon’s no good. No atmosphere.”

A picture of Alpha Centauri floated past and Crowley grabbed it. “That’ll do,” he said, continuing to talk to himself, “Very big. Wouldn’t have to hide.”

He remembered building it; he remembered choosing all the colours and the placement of the stars and planets so it was perfect. He remembered how, after aeons of careful consideration, he finally stepped back and made the system start spinning. The swirling of the colours was breath-taking and it was one of the few joyous memories he still had from his time as an angel.

Crowley’s mind was made up. Now all he had to do was get his angel to agree, otherwise, all of this planning would have been for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pretty good plan even if it didn't happen
> 
> Hope you enjoy this; kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002 and I'm always open to talk


End file.
